A Regular Habit, Right?
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are best friends, so they tell eachother everything... right? Turns out the blue jay is hiding a secret he fears could affect his friendship with Rigby forever. This is NOT a Morby fanfic! However this does contains self harm, hence the T rating. If you're not into that sort of stuff I suggest you don't read this! Please review as I love it when you lot review!
1. Too Far

**I'm sorry if you don't like it, the idea just came into my head. This is a fairly dark story, starting off light. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. As mentioned in the description this isn't a Morby fanfiction. Enjoy reading and remember to review, then I'll upload more chapters faster!**

It was another usual, regular day for Mordecai. It was the same, normal routine of sitting next to his best friend, Rigby, playing one of their numerous racing games which Rigby had chosen from their ever growing collection of video games. He laid back, sinking into the sofa, a grin spreading on his beak as he pressed the buttons with ease. Rigby on the other hand was frantically jumping up and down on the sofa, sweating profusely, teeth gritted with frustration as he practically punched the buttons.

"YES!" Mordecai cried victoriously, flying out of his seat, his fisted wing beating the air as his red Ferrari crossed the computer simulated line.

"NO!" Rigby shouted, throwing the controller violently to the floor as he grabbed a cushion from the sofa and shook it before fiercely lobbing it to the TV. It merely bounced off of the screen, landing with a soft _ploof_ on the cream carpet. The racoon balled his fists and shook them at the jolly blue jay, who merely smirked and tilted his head up proudly, victorious once again of his win over Rigby. Said racoon charged at his tall azure coloured friend, who merely held out his hand, preventing Rigby from coming any closer. Anyway, his small friend couldn't cause any damage – well, severe damage – to him, even if he tried.

"Damn you! I'm gonna cream you, you a-hole!" The ecru coloured racoon yelled angrily, flailing his fists as he was pushed off by Mordecai, causing him to land on top of the cushion he had previously beaten up.

"Dude, seriously! This happens every day! Why do you bother!?" The blue jay said through laughs, clutching his stomach as he keeled over, eyes soon watering from all the laughing that he was doing. Rigby suddenly saw an opportunity and his tail flicking mischievously. He pounced on his friend, his small hands slinking over Mordecai's ribcage.

"No dude! No! Stop it! S-stop it!" Mordecai cried as he squirmed in his friend's grasped, trying to get away from Rigby.

"This is what you get if you mess with da Rigby!" The racoon shouted, tickling his friend more and more, laughing as much as his avian friend. Mordecai thought he would explode. Rigby's tickling was becoming more and more frantic and crazy, making the blue jay shriek with laughter. However, he was beginning to run dangerously low on oxygen, his breathing becoming more and more desperate as he fought for air.

"R-Rigby! Rigby!" He started to shout, clawing at the air, trying to get said racoon to stop his attack. Rigby of course, didn't noticed as he was too amused tickling Mordecai to care. Mordecai was started to panic, breathing becoming more and more heavy and laboured with every breath. He descended into a coughing fit, the corners of his vision becoming more and more hazy.

"R-Rigby! S-stop!" He spluttered out, uncontrollably coughing. His ring tailed friend finally began to notice the jay's cries for help, and instantly stopped his tickle attack. Mordecai collapsed, his limbs splayed out on the floor as his breathing relaxed, closing his eyes to relax himself more. He was soon completely recovered and opened his eyes to meet the racoon's. Rigby stared down at the floor disappointedly, sniffing, hands starting to shake anxiously.

"Sorry…." He trailed off, tilting his head up to once again meet the shining eyes of the blue jay. Mordecai shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before patting his friend on the back, coughing loudly as he did so.

"Nah, that's OK dude. No big deal, it happens every week."

"But you've never ended up like that." Rigby sniffed, looking down once more, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Like I said dude, don't worry. It was my fault really, as I was mocking you an' all. So _I'm _sorry, OK?"

The racoon nodded his head, a small smile coming across his masked face. No matter what he did, Mordecai would always forgive him.

"OK."


	2. Over the Edge

**I apologise if this chapter goes a bit slow, I just didn't know what to write in the first bit. I actually wrote the whole glass thing first then decided to put the coffee shop scene in because I wanted to include Margaret in this. Just a warning: This contains blood! Only a bit, but still, if you're uncomfortable with blood you shouldn't really read this chapter. Or any of the other chapters really, because they contain self-harm. Thank you Hawkmeister for you review, I hope all you other people who like it review, as that encourages me to write more! Now, onto the reading... Again, apologies that it's slightly slow. I can't write well and I'm beginning to ramble again, so I'll stop now.**

Later on that day, the two friends decided to head to the Coffee Shop to freshen themselves up. Well, that and for Mordecai to see Margaret again. Rugby had learned to tolerate the blue jay's almost obsessive-like feelings for the beautiful robin. The bell clinked as they entered the building, and Margaret greeted them with a small wave, coffee jug in hand. Mordecai and Rigby waved back in return, however the jay's greeting was interrupted by a wave of violent coughs that racked through his thin frame. Rigby looked at his friend with worry as since that accident that morning Mordecai had been like that. He was concerned for his friend, although he chose not to show it too much in front of others. Margaret was almost immediately at Mordecai's side, patting him on the back as the blue jay continued to cough and splutter.

"Easy Mordecai! Easy!" The robin said, standing straight as the azure coloured jay recovered. Rigby had sat down on a stool still facing the two, partly because he felt extremely awkward just standing there with nothing to do. Mordecai turned to face Margaret and blushed.

"Thanks," he managed to say, rubbing the back of his feathered head with a blue wing, "I needed that."

"No problem." The robin replied, smiling cheerfully before walking over to one of the few customers that was in the shop.

"Sorry, I just need to serve this customer. I'll be right back."

"That's OK." Mordecai said and then joined his best friend at the table. Rigby leant in slightly closer to his bird friend, before his expression changed to one of concern.

"Look dude, what's up?" The racoon started, a serious tone in his voice. Mordecai sighed. _He would never understand._

"I dunno dude, I just don't feel up to anything today."

"You felt up to coming here to see Margaret, didn't ya?" Rigby sniggered, putting a small hand over his grinning mouth. Mordecai groaned and put his hands over his head.

"Yeah but… you know, I just don't feel up for anything else right now." The blue jay said through his feathered hands.

"What about game night?" The racoon said again, nudging his best friend in the side. His eyes widened slightly as he felt Mordecai's ribs almost prominently against his elbow.

"Dude, are you sure you're OK? You look thin?"

Mordecai had had enough. Rigby had caused him to snap. He launched off his seat, causing his masked friend to jump a couple of feet in the air.

"NO! No I am not OK! Just leave me alone, alright! I told you I wasn't feeling up to anything today, and I meant what I said, so just go away!"

He stormed out, leaving Rigby, Margaret and the customers awestruck at what had just happened, the jug of coffee that the robin held overflowing in a cup.

Mordecai practically sprinted home, charging through the door and almost flying upstairs, four steps at a time. Groaning, he shakily turned the brass door handle and opened the bathroom door, stepping inside.

He coughed violently again. And again, and again.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" The blue jay screamed, charging at the wall on the other side of the room. Everything suddenly turned into a blur, blind rage taking over the jay's senses, making him almost completely unaware of the world around him. All he could hear was the screams coming from his beak, and he shut his eyes, ready for the impact. There was an almighty _crack_ as the sound of shattered glass could be heard, and Mordecai could feel an immense pain shoot up his arm. He cried out in pain and backed off from the wall before lifting his head, meeting his own eyes in the broken shards of the mirror. He had accidentally crashed into the bathroom cabinet as in his fit of rage was originally aiming for the wall. The cracks of the glass looked almost like a spider's web, thousands of eyes, staring right back at him. It was almost surreal in a way, like in art class when students bought stuff like this in, which would make Mordecai look on in awe.

He was suddenly bought back into reality when another jolt of searing pain tore through his right arm. Turning his head, his eyes met blood stained feathers. _Oh God_ the blue jay thought as he took a closer look at the upper part of his arm. A large splinter of glass was poking out of his flesh, shining in the artificial glow of the light bulb whenever the bird moved. He gritted his teeth – he had to get that out somehow. Bringing his left hand to his shoulder, he lightly gripped the shard, sweat forming on his brow. _Do it! Do it!_ his mind screamed at him, however he paused for a second, looking at the crimson blood that was matting his feathers. Unbeknownst to him, he began to retract his hand from the shard.

"Oh, screw this!" He shouted and pulled the crystal from his wing. Another sharp bout of pain shot through his body, and he screamed again, dropping the glass, which landed with a small _clink _on the tiled floor. Mordecai stared at the blood stained piece of glass, momentarily forgetting the searing pain that was coursing through his body. He couldn't look away for some reason and just stared almost mesmerized at the glinting shard, almost as if it were teasing him, daring him to pick it up-

"Mordecai!"


	3. Brocken Mirrors and Bloodied Glass

**-PLEASE READ- First of all I'm sorry but I had a sort of writers block and had no idea what to write, so yeah. Second... here you go! I do apologise if it's short, but as I said I can never manage to write long chapters :( Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 and BEWARE! There is some blood in this chapter! Please review this, I LOVE reviews, negative or positive. Reading reviews always encourages me to write. Now, onto the story...**

After calling the bird's name, Rigby was speechless at the sight. There Mordecai was, staring at him, his right wing bleeding and with a nasty gash in it, bloodied feathers littered around him, a sharp piece of scarlet coated glass, which had come from the now smashed bathroom mirror, lying on the floor right by the blue jay's feet. Rigby's eyes widened at the sight, furry tail shooting up as if it had been given a jolt of electricity. He finally managed to collect himself from his state of shock and took a shaky breath, moving toward his wounded friend.

"M-Mordecai. What happened?" The racoon asked, trying to keep himself from blurting out pointless insults like usual. The bird looked worn out. He was bleeding and had dark rings around his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping for days. His azure feathers were all ruffled in the panic of Rigby entering as he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, words he was trying to ay catching in his throat.

"I-I tripped and fell, dude. No biggy." The white lie left Mordecai's beak with ease. He was used to lying to Rigby. His best friend looked around to see if any other part of the bathroom was destroyed before motioning a hand for the jay to follow him.

"Doesn't look like it. Now c'mon, let's go to the kitchen and clean you up." The racoon said with a smile.

I was very rare for Rigby to say something like that, so caring, and Mordecai returned the warm smile even though at the same time he was slightly surprised. He followed his masked companion downstairs before the silence was broken again.

"Then we can have game night." Mordecai chuckled with his friend, glad to know that Rigby was always going to be his old immature, hyperactive self, no matter how old they grew.

Mordecai sighed as he watched Rigby leave for work. The racoon had managed to get Benson to let Mordecai off of work for the day in order for him to recover from the 'traumatic' experience. The jay found it hard to resist chuckling when his best friend over-exaggerated things in front of the stern park manager. He waved to Rigby as said racoon got into the golf buggy and left. The bird turned away from the window and headed upstairs to clear up the bathroom. He opened the door, careful not to step on the glass as he headed to the bin at the other end of the room. Picking it up, he began scooping various sizes of glass into it. He never realised he had made such a mess.

He stopped when he came to the bit of bloodied glass that lay in a small pool of blood that stood out greatly against the ivory bathroom floor. His mind was taken back to yesterday, when he couldn't seem to avert his gaze from the shard. It was almost hypnotising him, glaring at him as it shined against the tiles, wanting him to come closer to it, for him to pick it up again, to feel what it was like on his skin again-

" Stop it, dude!" he told himself, braking away from his trance, shacking his feathered head. He cleared up the whole bathroom, leaving only the blood stained shard, which seemed to stare at him, putting him, pardon the pun, 'on edge'. He didn't know what to do with the glass shard, and for a good 20 minutes just stared at it, wondering what he should do. A sudden knock on the door ruffled his feathers and he jumped. Panicking, he decide to put the shard in one of the cabinet draws out in the hallway, memorizing the drawer. Rushing down the stairs three steps at a time, he paused to regain his breath before opening the door wide, revealing the grumpy gumball machine in the middle of the doorframe.

"Hello Mordecai. How's the arm?" he asked with an almost concerned look on his face.

"Uhh, it's doing fine Benson. Are you gonna come in?" the bird asked.

"No. Rigby just wanted me to check on you then report back immediately. He's really worried for you, Mordecai." The manager said, also worried for his azure employee. Mordecai merely brushed the concern off with a reassuring smile.

"Tell Rigby that I'm doing good at the moment and that I'll be there for game night when he gets back." He sarcastically said, putting a feathered hand on his hip.

"OK. We'll, see ya." The gumball machine waved goodbye to the blue jay before turning and getting into his golf cart. A heap of dust later and he was gone and Mordecai closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. _Thank God Benson has manners, unlike Rigby_.

He slowly made his way up the stairs again, his footsteps barely making a sound, although it seemed to almost echo loudly around the silent house. For some reason Mordecai had to see that glass shard again, had to figure out why he was feeling this way. But he couldn't help the fact that he also wanted to feel what it was like on his feathered skin again.


End file.
